Veränderungen im Leben des Harry Potter
by Goldshadow
Summary: Eine Harry und Draco Story... Harrys Leben ändert sich schlagartig...was für Umstände bringen ihn in ein neues Leben?
1. Das Erwachen

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

auf Wunsch von einigen meiner Leser setzte ich jetzt auch diese angefangene Geschichte fort und werde sie hier veröffentlichen... ich hoffe sie wird Euch gefallen....

Liebe Grüsse Eure Goldshadow....

Tiefschwarz legte sich die Dunkelheit über das alte Gemäuer. Fledermäuse kreisten am Himmel und in der Ferne war immer wieder der Schrei einer Eule zu hören.

Das gesamte Anwesen wurde nahezu durch die Nacht verschluckt und nur durch ein kleines Turmfenster drang ein wenig Licht heraus.

Das Zimmer war elegant eingerichet. Neben dem wunderschönen Himmelbett, standen auch noch eine kleine rote Sitzgarnitur, ein rotbrauner Schreibtisch und ein grosser Kamin in dem mit dunkelgrünem Teppich ausgelegten Raum.

Dort sass ein hochgewachsener, schwarzhaariger Mann auf dem Rand eines silbernen Himmelbetts und betrachtete sanft, den dort schlafenden Jungen.

Er wusste schon jetzt, dass es sicherlich Probleme geben würde, wenn der Junge aufwachte. Schliesslich war das hier der letzte Platz, wo sich Harry hinwünschen würde.

Severus Blick glitt hinüber zum kleinen Nachttisch, der einst wunderschön geschnitzt worden war. Die Kerze die darauf stand, war schon fast herunter gebrand und nur noch wenige Minuten blieben, bis sie ganz erlöschen würde.

Was sollte er jetzt tun? Konnte er es riskieren, sich selbst ein paar Stunden schlaf zu gönnen, nachdem er schon seit über 12 Stunden am Bett des Gryffindors gewacht hatte, oder sollte er lieber da bleiben um nicht zu riskieren, dass der Junge eventuell in Panik ausbrechen würde, wenn er aufwachte?

Der Tränkemeister entschied sich schlussendlich zu einem Kompromiss. Holte sich aus dem Nebenzimmer einen bequemen Sessel und kuschelte dann in eine flauschige schwarze Decke, bevor ihm auch schon die Augen zufielen.

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen suchten sich ihren Weg durch die Fenster, als Severus verschlafen die Augen öffnete. Sein Blick wanderte sofort hinüber zum Bett, doch als er zwischen den grossen Seidenkissen entdeckte, dass Harry noch immer ganz ruhig schlief, liess er sich wieder zurück in den Sessel sinken.

Wie sollte er dem Jungen nur erklären, dass er fortan hier bei ihm zu bleiben hatte? Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass es wohl das beste wäre, wenn Severus ihn während der Ferien beaufsichtigte. Harry war im letzen Jahr zunehmend eigensinniger geworden und liess sich nichts mehr sagen.

Er hatte sich von seinen Freunden abgekapselt und vergrub sich die meiste Zeit in der Bibliothek und studierte. Hermine und Ron hatten oft versucht, mit ihm wieder die Dinge zu unternehmen, die sie in den vorangegangen 5 Schuljahren so geliebt hatten, doch weder baden am See, noch Wochenenden in Hogsmead hatten Harry aus dem Schloss locken können.

Severus schüttelte bei dem Gedanken den Kopf. Ja, er hatte sich wahrlich geändert. Seine zynischen Kommentare die er sonst immer auf die Punkteabzüge folgen liess, waren gänzlich verebbt. Es gab keine Streitereien mehr von seinem Patenkind Draco mit Harry, wobei Draco es immer wieder versuchte, jedoch an dem Gryffindor scheiterte, da er alles nur noch an sich abprallen liess...

Ein lauter Schrei liess Severus aus seinen Gedanken hochschrecken. Der schwarzhaarige Junge sass aufgerichtet im Bett, kreideweiss und sein zierlicher Körper zitterte.

„Ganz ruhig Harry, keine Angst!"Severus hatte sich erhoben und wollte sich nun auf die Bettkante setzten, doch Harry wich erschrocken zurück. „ Was wollen sie von mir, wo bin ich, wie bin ich hier hergekommen?"stürzten die Fragen auf den Zaubertränkemeister ein.

„Pssst." Kam es erneut von dem Mann mit den fast schwarzen Augen. „Beruhig dich Junge. Ich habe dich gestern von deinen Verwandten abgeholt. Sie hatten dich bewusstlos geschlagen."

Harry hatte sich inzwischen eines der grossen Satinkissen genommen und hielt es fest umarmt. Sein Blick zeigte Misstrauen. Ja das war das richtige Wort. Wie konnte man einem Mann trauen, der für das Monster arbeitete, dass seine Eltern und Cedric umgebracht hatte und es bei ihm schon mehr als einmal versucht hatte.

„Ich weiss, es ist schwer zu begreifen, warum du jetzt hier bist. Ich sehe, dass du Angst hast, doch ich kann dir versprechen das dir nichts passieren wird."Severus wollte zur Verstärkung nach Harrys Hand greifen, doch dieser zog sie, noch bevor dieser ihn berühren konnte weg.

„Fassen sie mich nicht an!"zischte er mit einem Ton, der zwischen Aggression und Angst hin und her schwang.

„Schon gut Harry. Vielleicht sollte ich dir den Brief geben, den mir Prof.Dumbledore für dich mitgegeben hat. Darin ist alles genau erklärt."Severus reichte dem Jungen den Brief, den er aus seinem schwarzen Umhang fischte und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Sessel.

Harry sah das Pergament, das nun vor ihm lag, skeptisch an. Er wog ab, was wohl alle passieren könnte, wenn er dieses Stück Papier nun anfassen würde. „ Keine Angst, es ist kein Portschlüssel." Der Tränkemeister grinste. „ Woher?"fragte Harry nur kurz. „ Leglimentik, du erinnerst dich?"

Harry nickte kurz und griff dann zu dem Brief.

„Lieber Harry!

Wenn Du diesen Brief lesen wirst, befindest Du Dich bereits in Snape Manor.

Ich weiss, dass Du Dich sicher ziemlich erschrocken hast, als Du aus Deinen Träumen erwacht bist, doch es ging leider nicht anders.

Prof.Snape hat Dich vorgestern bei den Muggeln abholen wollen. Du warst übel zugerichtet und nicht bei Bewusstsein. Daher haben wir entschieden, Dich direkt nach Snape Manor zu bringen.

Du wirst Dich sicherlich fragen, warum wir Dich von Deinen Verwandten abholen wollten. Es ist so, Du hast Dich im letzten Jahr sehr stark verändert und wir alle ( vorallem Deine Freunde ) machen sich grosse Sorgen um Dich!

Du schirmst Dich nahezu komplett von der Aussenwelt ab und lässt niemanden mehr an Dich heran.

Wir haben daher entschieden, dass es besser für Dich wäre, eine Aufsichtsperson, für die Zeit der Ferien zu beauftragen, die ein wenig auf Dich aufpassen wird.

Severus hat sich bereit erklärt, dieses zu tun, da er gleichzeitig die Zeit nutzen will, um Dich weiter in Leglimentik und Verteidigung gegen die Schwarzen Künste zu unterrichten.

Ich hoffe Du wirst Dich schnell einleben.

Alles Gute

Albus Dumbledore"

Die smaragdgrünen Augen blitzen jetzt nur so vor Wut, als sie hinüber zudem Zaubertrankprofessor wanderten. „Das kann nicht der Ernst von Prof.Dumbledore sein oder?"fragte er zynisch.

„Oh doch Harry, das hier ist absolut ernst!"die Stimme die eben noch sanft und sonor geklungen hatte, wandelte sich wieder in die, die der Junge aus dem Zaubertrankunterricht kannte.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich in der Zeit, die du hier bist benimmst. Am Leben teilnimmst und meinen Anweisungen folgst, haben wir uns verstanden?"Severus war aufgestanden und lief nun aufrecht wie immer im Zimmer auf und ab.

„Dieses hier wird dein Zimmer sein. Essenszeiten sind Frühstück um 8 uhr, Mittag um 12 Uhr und Abendessen um 18 Uhr. Du wirst zu allen Mahlzeiten pünktlich erscheinen."

Harry, der die ganze Zeit ungläubig zu dem Schwarzhaarigen hinauf geschaut hatte, sprang nun aus dem Bett auf und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften.

„Vergessen sie es Professor. Sie und Dumbledore können mich mal gern haben. Ich habe Ferien und bevorzuge es, allein zu sein! Essen hole ich mir, falls ich Bedarf haben sollte selbst und nun entschuldigen sie mich bitte."Damit drehte er sich um und lief auf das grosses Fenster zu, dass gegenüber von seinem Bett einen wunderschönen Blick auf den grossen Garten des Anwesens zuliess.

„Ich werde dich jetzt allein lassen. Ich erwarte dich um 12 Uhr im Speisezimmer. Es ist die Treppe hinunter und dann gleich rechts. Solltest du nicht kommen, werden wir ein ernsthaftes Gespräch führen müssen."damit drehte sich Severus um und verliess mit wehendem Umhang das Zimmer.

Harry stand noch immer am Fenster und schaute in den strahlend blauen Morgenhimmel hinaus.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihm das angetan hatte. Alles was er gewollt hatte, war endlich allein zu sein. Ja die Dursleys hatten ihn misshandelt, so wie alle Jahre zuvor, dennoch hatten sie ihn ansonsten in Ruhe gelassen. Keine Fragen zu seiner Stimmung, keine Fragen zu seinem Verhalten. Nein, wenn gab es Schläge und nur vermochten es noch Harry daran zu erinnern, dass er noch Gefühle in sich hatte. Schmerz und Angst, denn alles andere war nach Sirius Tod endgültig versiegt.

Die smaragdgrünen Augen wanderten zu seinen Handgelenken, die wie immer durch den zu langen Schlafanzug verdeckt waren. Hier waren die Spuren zu sehen. Die Spuren, die er sich selbst zugefügt hatte, bei dem Versuch wieder etwas zu spüren. Sich zu spüren.

Langsam bahnte sich Tränen über die eingefallenen Wangen des schwarzhaarigen Jungen und ein leises Schluchzen verriet die Verzweiflung.

Als Severus gegen Mittag auf Harry gewartet hatte und dieser noch immer nicht aus seinem Zimmer gekommen war, machte er sich erneut auf den Weg in das kleine Turmzimmer.

Er klopfte mehrmals, doch als die Tür sich noch immer nicht geöffnet hatte, senkte er langsam die schwere Eisenklinke hinunter.

Der Tränkemeister erschrak fürchterlich, als er das Zimmer betrat........


	2. Kampf ums Überleben

Hallo Ihr Lieben,

hier nun der zweite Teil.... Sorry Sweet-dreams, dass ich aus Versehen den Namen Deiner Geschichte übernommen habe.. habe ich gleich geändert....entschuldigend anschau...

Hoffe er gefällt Euch und Ihr sagt mir die Meinung **g**... Ach ja, hier eine WARNUNG ! Dieses Kapitel befasst sich mit einem Suizid-Versuch... also alle, die das nicht vertragen... hier lieber aufhören zu lesen...

So dann..viel Spass.....Eure Goldshadow

Severus betrat den Raum und hörte ein lautes Schluchzen, dass aus der Richtung des Fensters zu kommen schien.

„Potter, ich warte bereits eine halbe Stunde auf dich. Hatten wir nicht abgemacht, dass du dich während deiner Zeit hier an meine Regeln zu halten hast?"fragte Severus vorwurfsvoll, erwartete jedoch keine ernsthafte Antwort.

Ihm war bereits klar gewesen, dass es kein leichtes Unterfangen werden würde, mit Harry in den Ferien klarzukommen. Doch das der Junge so labil war, dass er weinte?

Der Tränkemeister schritt langsam weiter in den Raum hinein und sah sich um. Keines der Möbel war in der Zeit durch den Jungen berührt worden und auch das Bett, indem er ihn zurückgelassen hatte, war leer.

„Harry?"fragte er diesmal etwas sanfter. Ein weiterer Schluchzer zerriss die Stille und als Severus um den kleinen Sessel herum ging, sah er den Jungen zusammengekauert vor dem Fenster sitzen.

„Junge, ich weiss, es ist sicher nicht einfach hier bei mir zu sein. Ich bin zugegeben nicht gerade einfach, manchmal."Severus stockte, was sagte er da eigentlich?

„Jedenfalls Potter, ich bin so schrecklich auch nicht, dass sie hier rumheulen müssen. Schliesslich habe ich mir die Situation auch nicht gerade ausgesucht."Da kam er wieder, der allen bekannte Tränkemeister. Innerlich seufzte Severus auf. Er wollte doch nett sein zu dem Jungen. Er wusste wie viel er durchgemacht hatte. Und doch konnte er noch immer nicht über seinen Schatten springen und sein „Wahres Ich"zeigen.

Zuviel hatte er die letzten Jahre unter der Herrschaft von Voldemort erleben müssen. Tode, die er zu verantworten hatte, Kinder die starben nur weil ihre Eltern für die gute Seite kämpften. Nein, zuviel war passiert. Er hatte verlernt Gefühle zu haben und sie anderen Menschen zu zeigen. Eine Angst ganz tief in ihm sagte ihm immer wieder, wenn Du Gefühle zulässt, wirst du verletzt werden! und noch immer glaubte er dieser Stimme und sah sich nicht in der Lage etwas daran zu ändern.- Bis jetzt!-

Er musste etwas tun. Tun für diesen Jungen, der sein Schicksal nicht selbst gewählt und nun leiden musste.

Ein lautes Aufwimmern riss Severus aus seinen Gedanken. Harry wippte noch immer im Gleichtakt nach vorn und hinten, doch nun hatte er die Augen nach hinten verdreht und krampfte seinen kompletten Körper schubweise zusammen.

„Junge!"schrie der Tränkemeister erschrocken und sackte neben dem Häufchen eines Kindes nahezu hilflos zusammen. Was sollte er jetzt nur tun? Er hatte doch überhaupt keine Erfahrungen, wie man mit einer solchen Situation umgehen sollte.

Er tat das einzige was ihm in diesem Moment einfiel, zog den Jungen ganz fest an sich. Hielt ihn mit einem Arm sanft umklammert, während die andere Hand immer wieder beruhigend über das Haar strich.

„Pst, ganz ruhig Junge, es wird alles wieder gut."Flüsterte er immer wieder leise. Mehr um sich zu beruhigen, denn zu Harry drang noch immer kein einziges Wort durch.

Er machte sich nun ernsthafte Sorgen, das hier war kein normaler Weinkrampf mehr. Der Körper den er hielt verkrampfte sich, in immer häufigen Intervallen und der Kleine wimmerte vor Schmerzen auf.

Erst als Severus Hilfe suchend seinen Blick durchs Zimmer gleiten liess, fiel sein Blick auf eine kleine Flasche die, entkorkt vor dem Nachttisch, leer auf dem Boden lag.

„Nein Harry, das wirst du nicht getan haben."Kalter Schweiss bildete sich auf der schon sehr zerfurchten Stirn des Mannes, der den fast leblosen Körper sanft auf dem Boden ablegte und zur Flasche griff.

Seine Augen glitten über das Etikett. Die Flasche war eine aus seinem Sortiment. Eine aus dem Schrank für höchstpotente Gifte. Er schluckte, nein das durfte nicht sein, er musste sich täuschen. Nie hätte Harry die Möglichkeit gehabt an die Vorräte zu gelangen, nie.

Doch da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. In seiner letzten Unterrichtsstunde hatte der Junge mal wieder seinen Trank in die Luft gejagt und er hatte ihn Eimer und Schaufel aus dem Nebenzimmer holen lassen. Da mussten die Schranktüren offen gestanden haben.

„Bei Merlin!"rief er laut und klatsche zweimal energisch um eine der Hauselfen zu rufen.

„Kind was machst du nur? Bist du so verzweifelt, dass du auf diese Art versuchst der Welt zu entfliehen?"die Augen des Zaubertrankmeisters füllte sich mit Tränen. Er hob den leichten Körper vorsichtig vom Boden und legte ihn in das grosse Bett. „Aber so leicht kommst du mir nicht davon. Zum Glück ist das ein Gift, dass sehr langsam wirkt. Potter, wie froh bin ich nur, dass sie bei mir nicht aufgepasst haben!"meinte er erleichtert, als er das Gift erkannt hatte. Es war der Trank „ der langsame Tod"und konnte leicht durch ein Gegenmittel entkräftet werden.

„Master Snape hat gerufen."Mili die kleine grüne Hauselfe stand mit wackelnden Ohren in der Tür und schaute ihren Master ehrfurchtsvoll an. „ Ja Mili, bring mir sofort den Gegentrank zum „ langsamen Tod". Dann bereite eine Schüssel kaltes Wasser. Einen Lappen brauche ich und ein paar Handtücher."Nach den Anweisungen drehte sich die Elfe sofort um und verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp.

Severus setzte sich nun zu dem Gryffindor aufs Bett und strich immer und immer wieder über die von Fieber geröteten Wangen. „ Ich weiss, du willst nicht, dass ich dich wieder hole. Aber es muss sein."Sprach der Lehrer leise und zog die Decke noch ein wenig höher.

Da erschien auch schon Mili mit dem Gegengift und den anderen Dingen, die der Tränkemeister beordert hatte. „ Danke."Sagte er leise und die Elfe, die sonst nur den rauen Ton ihres Masters kannte, blickte erschrocken zu diesem hin. „Bitte Professor."Und verschwand.

„So. Da du das Gegenmittel nicht trinken kannst, muss ich es dir leider injizieren. Das piekst kurz."Severus redete mit dem Jungen, obwohl er sich nicht sicher war, wie viel dieser überhaupt mitbekam. „ Schon vorbei."Beruhigte er ihn leise, als er die Nadel vorsichtig wieder aus der Vene zurück gezogen hatte. „ Nun liegt es nur noch an dir. Ich weiss die Nacht wird schwer werden. Die Schmerzen, die das Gegenmittel hervorruft können höllisch sein und auch das Fieber, aber ich bleibe bei dir und werde es dir so leicht wie nur möglich machen."

Und so war es. Die Nacht war furchtbar. Oftmals schrie Harry laut in die Nacht hinein. Er hatte noch immer nicht das Bewusstsein wiedererlangt und das Fieber hatte seinen absoluten Höchstpunkt erreicht.

„Bald hast du es geschafft Junge."Sprach Severus leise, als er mal wieder die Wickel um die Beine erneuerte und fühlte, dass das Fieber langsam den Rückzug antrat.

Ein paar Stunden später sass der Tränkemeister noch immer aufmerksam neben dem Bündel. Er hatte es inzwischen geschafft, das Fieber auf Normaltemperatur zu senken und Harry schlief inzwischen ruhig in den grossen weichen Kissen.

„Master Snape,"kam da die leise piepsige Stimme von der Tür. „ Ich würde gern über Master Potter wachen. Sie müssen auch ein wenig schlafen."

Severus sah Mili erstaunt an und nickte nur zur Zustimmung. Mili nahm sofort ihre Arbeit auf und tupfte Harry sanft die Stirn ab und wies nun zur Tür.

„Ihr Bett ist frisch gemacht Master Snape, Sir. Ich habe ihnen auch eine Flasche ihres „traumlosen Schlaftranks"hingestellt.

Ein beinahe Lächeln schlich sich nun auf die Lippen des doch sonst immer so zynischen Professors und ein erneutes „Danke"entwich diesen bevor er das Zimmer verliess.

Es war schon später Nachmittag, als Severus erwachte. Erschrocken blickte er auf die Anzeige seiner Uhr. „ 17 Uhr! – Oh nein."Rief er wütend auf sich selbst und sprang auf.

Mili hatte ihm bereits eine frische Hose und ein gebügeltes Hemd hingelegt und so schlüpfte der Tränkemeister nur schnell, ohne gross auf ein ordentliches Erscheinungsbild zu achten hinein.

Hoffentlich ist er noch nicht wacht! ging es dem sonst so strengen Mann durch den Kopf, doch als er nach dem kurzen Weg von seinem Zimmer zu Harry überwunden hatte, sah er dass der Junge noch immer im Land der Träume weilte.

„War er wach Mili?" Severus besah den Jungen genau um festzustellen, ob er immer noch Fieber oder Schmerzen hatte.

„Nein, er hat durchgeschlafen, Master Snape. Soll Mili ihnen etwas zu Essen und einen Kaffee bringen?"die grossen Ohren wackelten erneut nervös, als die Elfe auf Severus Antwort wartete.

„Ja bitte. Und lass eine Suppe kochen. Sehr leicht. Hühnerbrühe vielleicht und ein bisschen Weissbrot ohne Rinde."Gab er die kurzen Anweisungen und widmete sich dann wieder ganz dem Jungen, der da im Bett vor ihm lag.

Mili verschwand erneut mit einem Plopp und der Tränkemeister begann leise und vorsichtig Harry zu wecken.

„Harry, wie geht's dir?"fragte er sanft und rüttelte ein wenig an der Schulter.

Ein kleines Murren war alles was er als Antwort erhielt. Severus musste ein wenig lächeln. Er wusste das die letzte Nacht verdammt Kräfte zehrend gewesen sein musste. Ebenso verstand er, dass der Körper noch viel Ruhe brauchen würde und Harry vielleicht gar nicht aufwachen wollte um festzustellen, dass er versagt hatte. Es nicht geschafft hatte, die Welt die ihm so zusetzte zu verlassen...

TBC


End file.
